


Dangerous figs

by primulke



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Afterlife, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primulke/pseuds/primulke
Summary: An usual lazy morning, which turns into a small rescue action. Or a one shot in which Achilles saves Patroclus from not so murderous figs.





	Dangerous figs

Patroclus found himself wrapped around Achilles' body as he woke up. The morning was all about sweat as usual, but he didn't mind it. In fact, he was so used to it, that finding himself fresh all the time would be strange. They layed in a spacious bedroom, walls white, floor white, everything so white, that seemed not to be real. But Patroclus had to admit it made the place look tidy - something that was never possible back then in the campsite - and it never ever got messy or dirty. Every morning the bedroom would be as clean as nobody lived there. Some kind of magic? Probably. A light wind blew through the windows. As pleasant as it was, it didn't make the sweat go away.

Partoclus was looking at his boy's back, when the idea came to his mind. Firstly, he placed several kisses on the Achilles' skin, which was closest to him. The fair haired boy was lying still. Getting no result in his previous action, Patroclus slowly freed himself, especially that one hand under Achilles' side, and sat on the bed. He could just watch his precious boy sleep all day, his slow breath, relaxed face with tiny freckles, mumbling some words from time to time, partly wrapped in a white sheet. He was nothing but adorable.

Still being quiet, he gently turned Achilles from his side to his back. The boy didn't even noticed. Then he slowly sat on his boyfriend's hips, placed hands on Achilles' chest. His cinnamon colored skin was so smooth, touching it was nothing but a pleasure. Partoclus started moving his fingers along the other boy's chest, drawing abstract shapes. Getting no response, he finally started tickling his boyfriend a little, but this time all over his arms, then neck and face eventually, which made Achilles grimmaise a bit and before he managed to wake up, Patroclus placed his nose on Achilles', who was concious now.

They were looking in each other's eyes, hardly blinking, eyelashes touching. A small smiled was formed on Patroclus' face, his eyes smiling even more. There were no words to explain how much he loved these green eyes. He moved his face a bit and kissed Achilles, but not in a passionate way, just lightly and quickly, a small peck fast gone like a wind. Then Patroclus calmly placed his body next to Achilles'. They were lying on their sides now, half covered by a shared white sheet, observing each other.

Achilles started touching Partoclus face gently with index finger, drawing the shape of his jaw or mouth.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Yeah, very good, no doubt." Responded Patroclus, laughing. "What about getting up?"

Achilles rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're so boring. Why do I even speak to you, huh?"

"Because..."

"There's nobody else. That's why, I swear. Otherwise I wouldn't bother."

"Very funny." Patroclus said sarcastically.

"Buy still, I don't get you. It's afterlife! I am supposed to sleep as long as I can, that's how it works Patroclus!"

Patroclus was giggling, he couldn't resist. Achilles was so infant at times, which honestly made him even more cute.

He decided to get out of the bed (first he had to free himself from the sheet and also Achilles's hands, which tried to stop him), leaving his boy behind. After he did so, looked around and of course there was food on the table, but he didn't even bother approaching, not now, for it was a perfect time to bath, he thought. The air in the room was too still, it made him want to get out even more. He went straight through the nearest door on the opposite wall to the bed and was finally out.

"Hey! What are you..." He only managed to hear.

Patroclus was glad, that their room was connected to the terrace. There was nothing much, just three ottomans and a baldachin, a small space to admire the view of hills and a stream. During the sunset it was the most lovely picture and it was the time when they would lie there by each other, maybe drinking something and enjoying each other's company.

Patroclus stood there for one more minute and then walked in the direction of marble steps, which guided him towards the stream. He could take a bath in the bathroom of course, but the idea of swimming in the wild water seemed to be more appealing to him. Also making Achilles get up was the case.

So after reaching the point, he undressed and not so slowly walked into the water. It was a pure shock for his body at first, but then a nice breeze and cool water was all that he could think about. He dived several times, making his brown hair wet and messy. He hadn't felt so fresh for a long time. Patroclus swam for some more minutes of pure joy and finally headed to the shore.

It would be a lie to say he didn't notice Achilles, who was watching him for some time now. But he didn't bother to come down, no, he felt absolutely fine there, on the terrace. Patroclus took his time, slowly dried himself on the sun, then put on his clothes. He knew there was no use in waiting for Achilles to come, but he still hoped it would happen. He even hoped his boy would at least approach him, till he was the one who actually did it.

"You're so lazy." Patroclus said, as he faced Achilles.

"No, I just take care of your physical health, you know."

"Of course. That's what I thought. No doubt you do." He tried not to laugh, he really did, but well, it was beyond his will.

Achilles wanted to kiss him, but Patroclus quickly leaned down, passed by and ran into their room, then reached the table filled with food. As usual there was everything he wanted. Fresh bread, some honey, fruits... And oh my, figs! He took one.

"So you're choosing food over me? What a traitor!" Exclaimed Achilles.

Patroclus didn't manage to even bite this precious fig, for some hands grabbed him from the back and pushed onto the bed, which by the way was still in a mess. Fantastic. Now his little fig was lying somewhere on the floor, dropped, abandoned.

"I won't let some figs steal my boyfriend! You hear me? Patroclus is MINE."

Then Achilles jumped onto the bed and dramatically hugged tightly the other boy, so that now they were both lying. Patroclus rolled his eyes, but had to admit it - this was adorable.

"I can't breathe!"

"But can't you see the figs? They're coming and I won't let them have you. No way." And he squizzed his boy even harder. It would've last longer, if not Patroclus, who literally started kicking in every possible direction.

"Ouch!" Achilles let him go, but not for too long, since he sat on Patroclus' hips, just as he did earlier this morning.

It wasn't exactly the same position, though. Achilles held his boy's hands above his head on the bed. Then leaned slowly, till their eyelashes were almost touching. He placed a kiss on his eyelid, then on another, hands still together, he kissed his lips corners and the top of his nose.

"So that the figs would know your mine."

He rubbed their noses. It was their little private thing, reserved for such intimate moments only.

"And now I'll save this. And this. And this." Achilles said as he kissed Patroclus neck and after that their lips were pressed against each other's.


End file.
